


Long Day's Journey

by Profruck



Category: L'eclisse (1962), La Notte (1961)
Genre: Alain Delon - Freeform, M/M, Marcello Mastroianni, Michelangelo Antonioni, congratulations you have reached the deepest darkest purest hole in my heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profruck/pseuds/Profruck
Summary: 他是行走在人间的福玻斯，所到之处皆为黑暗而从未认识过黑暗，凭着无知和神秘令包括庞塔诺在内的所有人恐惧、艳羡、爱慕不已。





	Long Day's Journey

庞塔诺的新书一败涂地。仅仅十七个月前，他还被米兰乃至全北意大利文艺界视为下一个有力的诺贝尔奖提名者，而现在他们不无惋惜地指出《时季》有可能意味着它的作者文学生涯的深秋时节。

作者本人对此小有遗憾，但大体上不以为意。这本书只有一百五十页，只是他在为吉拉蒂尼公司作传的闲时随手写就的草稿。那不会成为他的代表作，也不会成为他的封笔之作，在他的文学生涯中，若他曾有过这么一样东西的话，不过是一颗碎石。庞塔诺早就不再为这点小事而苦恼，他有着源源不断要写的东西，总还是能为之找到写法。写作之法本身总是比所写之物更害怕不被察觉。

在此之外，这件遭遇反而令他能够更加自如地面对吉拉蒂尼和他的客人。在收到关于那本小册子的恶评之后，百万富翁对他的工作表现出了得体的担忧。他请庞蒂诺将传记的前半部书稿校定之后借给他阅读，然后又在阅读后不吝褒奖地鼓励他，一而再再而三地确认他的才华，力图使他高兴起来。庞蒂诺对这一切甘之如饴，同时发现自己参加聚会的次数逐渐增加。即便莉迪亚不在身边，他也渐渐地能够应付那些人一整夜了。一点无伤大雅的低潮成了他的通行证。聚会上的男人大多傲慢，女人大多愚蠢，只需对前者重申失败，对后者复述成就即可。偶尔遇到两者中两者兼有的，庞蒂诺就会伺机躲开去，他对这种机遇已经掌握得很好。而若不是机遇不允许，第一次遇到皮埃罗的时候，他就应该躲开。

侃侃而谈者皮埃罗。他是个证券交易员，（身体来自罗马，口音来自更南部一点，）此番跟着老板一同来米兰度假。如果一个证券交易员有假期的话，他就会像皮埃罗一样翻出米白西装浅蓝衬衫，在系与不系前两颗扣子之间犹豫不决。他又瘦又高，英俊和年轻令人惊异，你应当设想这样的人不会如此不厌其烦地向大众推销自己。然而他依然如瘦长的螳螂、如祷告的少女一般隐秘地伸展前臂，将祷告的对象一个又一个地网罗其间。

“您应该到罗马来一趟。”他这么说的时候，深蓝色的眼睛令人着迷的同时也会泄露轻佻的神态。庞塔诺仿佛在字与字的间隙听到乌木响板的声音。

“真遗憾我明天就要走了，不然我要邀请您一起吃早午餐。”他继续说着，响板的声音越来越遥远，变得如同海浪裹挟中拥吻的空心贝壳。倘如庞塔诺拾起一颗，用嘴巴朝着里面吹气，它便唱歌。

作家没来得及回答他，他也没有索要他的回答，就被女士们索要走了。那个夜晚接下来的时间，年轻的罗马人更是与他玩起了捉迷藏。他在落地窗的映像与树影的爱抚中穿梭，总是与其他人差了几级台阶或者三两步的草坡。庞塔诺不得不到处寻找他，只是为了问一问在哪能找到他。

庞塔诺找到的时候，皮埃罗躺在草地上，好像累得睡熟了，又好像那些五官随时都会重新活起来，蓝眼睛在黑夜中变成空白神秘的深洞，话音从舌尖跃上鼻尖。

鼻子是他脸上唯一圆润可爱的地方，除此之外，他有着碎玻璃一般的颧骨和吻起来像刀片的嘴唇。

庞塔诺有点紧张，又感觉到这氛围当中的唐突。他后悔在四下无人的时候走近皮埃罗。他甚至有点害怕，好像皮埃罗此时睁开双眼会是什么不祥的前兆。可是罗马人非但醒转，而且不顾一切地站了起来：“有人请您来找我了吧？”他掸了掸裤腿上的草屑，双手又移到胸前，从内袋里掏出盒名片，给了庞塔诺一张，“如果您来罗马的话。”

皮埃罗重新回到人群中去，庞塔诺则被他落在夜深人静的花园。黑暗从四面八方席卷过来，庞塔诺体力不支，只好躺下来等待天亮。

在那之后的一年里，他曾有过一次，或许两次南游的机会。他要么放弃，要么就请莉迪亚和女伴替他去了。大作家庞塔诺是个十足十的北方人呐，他的朋友因而时常打趣如此——只是一口湿滑的南方空气就足以让他咳嗽不止，仪态尽失。

转年春天，传记进入定稿阶段，相关的先期消息逐渐见报。吉拉蒂尼先生像个真正的文学爱好者和鉴赏家那样，对这本书倾注了大量心力。他挑选夏季天气最好的时候巡回全国举办书会，并请庞塔诺一定全程陪伴。作家因此不得不在国土最南端面面环海的渔村别墅住了三个礼拜，每天享用仅用百里香调理便足够鲜美的无名深海鱼。

他终于抵达罗马，已是八月下旬。这座城市正在进入最严酷的暑热，太阳神咖啡馆时时刻刻与对面的交易所吞吐交换着人流，所有人的耐心都已消磨到露出白骨，这将是难熬的时辰。交易所大楼是一所雄伟、残酷的建筑。庞塔诺坐在露天席位，感受汗液从每一根头发艰难挤出。

他坐在这里的两小时内，数百人进进出出，收银机的开关声演变成音乐节拍。而他固执地坐在这里，并非出于能够见到皮埃罗的信心，毋宁说是出于能够错过他的决心。

庞塔诺对于此行失败怀有狂热的期待。他已然在渔村住了太久了，他的胃已然被海水的腥味泡肿，肺被南方的风贯穿。一股难以言喻的，接近土地（抑或海洋）的活力在他体内失控似地横冲直撞，而正是这同一种力量驱使他来到他现在所到之地，也即太阳神咖啡馆的这把椅子上。在他的精神和身体出现更多变化之前，庞塔诺迫切希望回到米兰。

不难想象，皮埃罗从人群中浮现的一瞬间，庞塔诺便被恐惧攫住了。皮埃罗浮现于人群是一种必然，与他留给庞塔诺的印象相比，他的年轻和美貌似乎变得更为惊人。工作的繁重琐碎显然未能染指他的灵魂，令他在大批鱼涌似的，焦头烂额的同类中明亮得好像一团游动的火。

他在巨大的人流簇拥下接近庞塔诺，依然令后者感到了与无人深夜如出一辙的惧怕。

他买好咖啡和可颂才走出来，但庞塔诺十分确信他在皮埃罗进店之前就已被发现。明火一般年轻的美人落入他对面的座位，托碟上沾上两滴飞溅的咖啡。

“您终于来了。”他顺理成章般地说道，“您可真失礼，应该带一本新书给我才对。”

他说话的口气如同赴一场周密讨论过的约会，让庞塔诺有些恍惚：“您知道我的新书？”

皮埃罗扬了扬头，额前的碎发在气流中轻松弹起。刀锋一般的嘴唇在嘴角割开两道弧度，微笑便由此构成。那象征着不完美的纹路使他看起来越发虚幻，而虚幻在他这样缺乏真实的人身上，助长了完美。他向庞塔诺坦言那只是一句猜测，因为若不是为了文学上的发展，庞塔诺 _永远不会想起这个可怜的小交易员了_ ，不是吗？

他在庞塔诺眼中彻底化为一个虚无缥缈的影子。他真正的人格或许在别处，然而眼前的小交易员皮埃罗确凿是一张皮相，一簇概念的聚集体，不再有能力唤起畏惧。紧张感一点点抽离庞塔诺的身体，毛孔放大，痉挛的胃部舒展开来，背后汗滴蒸发的凉意回到感官之内。

他将报纸折叠，眼睛却冲着皮埃罗笑笑：“您可真失礼。”

他很快接受了皮埃罗的提议，乘着他的小轿车，顶着正午艳阳环城游览。罗马与米兰全然不同，历史遗迹跳过了腐朽的危险，直接封存于永续性的空间。相应地，即便最新建造的建筑，经过再严密的清洁修护，也无法避免地散发着微妙而怡人的死亡气息。罗马的死亡令人愉悦，重重勾勒出观看者体内无论多么微小的生命力。米兰的死亡则是慢性深渊。

这一观察一说出口，皮埃罗即称赞他是个诗人，应当把这些东西写进下一本书里。庞塔诺再一次地惊叹于他对文学的无知。需注明的是，当一个文学家发出此类惊叹，往往不意味着轻蔑，而是恰恰相反的艳羡。无所畏惧的自由快感麻痹了庞塔诺，让他将这点考虑也和盘托出。

皮埃罗不以为意。他的结论是：“您真地如此迷恋死亡，就该到我的家乡去。整个意大利没有比那更加濒死挣扎的地方。”

他们在一家西班牙餐馆吃了迟到的午餐，随后去到庞塔诺的酒店房间。吉拉蒂尼夫妇恰好去了泳池，因而没有在走廊相遇。

“如果遇见，您该怎么介绍我呢？”皮埃罗在门口玩笑地磨蹭着。

“名在前，姓在后，交易员先生。”庞塔诺拉着他的手腕拽进屋里。这行为在他的习惯而言有点冒失，然而他把吉拉蒂尼夫妇之不在场视为午后刚刚爆发出的自由的进一步佐证，神经早已同头发一道松散。皮埃罗为此轻易地抛下重心，撞在他身上，并且即刻吻了他的嘴。

那个吻带来的冲击并不大，甚至不如发生在之前的肢体碰撞。皮埃罗的身体就像看上去那样修长结实。对方的纤瘦使庞塔诺仿佛第一次感知到自己的肩膀和胸膛。他重新想起了贝壳的比喻，他想皮埃罗撞在沙滩上了。

他们短暂地分开，穿越两道门来到卧室，脱掉皮鞋躺在床上。皮埃罗兴致高昂，又吻了他一阵子。而庞塔诺则对那双过于薄而尖锐的嘴唇兴趣缺缺。鼻尖亲昵地贴在一起，庞塔诺又吻了他浓密的眉峰和温暖的眼角。皮埃罗因而眼角湿润，染上红晕，为他的热切之情蒙上俏皮的羞赧。

他解开庞塔诺的衬衫，毫无章法地乱吻。庞塔诺仰躺着，腹部凹陷，于是让他得到空隙，把手伸进松懈的皮带之下抚慰。他们的腿相互交缠，皮埃罗勃起的阴茎贴着庞塔诺，偶尔轻轻磨蹭，装作不经意的样子。由此可见他已经急不可耐，可年长的男人越是明白，越好像有什么东西阻碍着这种理解。

他过多地想起白天的经历。炙烤头顶的日光，皮埃罗驱车在街上肆意穿行时狡黠的笑容，罗马风光。威严的交易所大楼像独眼巨神，埋伏在罗马诸神之间，向庞塔诺狞笑致意。

皮埃罗手中的东西毫无起色，他把头搭在庞塔诺肩上，学着孩子的目光睁大双眼：“这行不通，是吗？”

庞塔诺偏过头去，毫不吝啬爱慕地瞧着他：“恐怕不行。”

皮埃罗在他身旁躺平，懒散地抚弄自己。他如地图一般铺展开来，眼眶的沟谷间拔出鼻梁山脉，饱经日晒、此刻微微汗湿的身体像橄榄油一样流溢着健康俊美的光彩，阴茎挺立，大腿紧绷。他无疑是任何人见过最美丽的景象，庞塔诺的爱慕便栖寄于这幅景象，由于两者之间微妙的错位而无法抵达其人。

“您想摸摸我吗？”皮埃罗的眼眶比刚才更湿更红了。那只潮湿的手似乎接近了庞塔诺，却停在那里。

庞塔诺侧过身，手掌拢起，放在他的脸颊上：“我爱您。”他叹息道，“您是如此可爱。”

虎口掩盖下的嘴唇扭曲了，皮埃罗颤抖地说着：“我会弄脏您的裤子的。”

滑腻的水声在安静的房间里逐渐刺耳，可庞塔诺依然认为那是音乐，是海浪和潮汐。他闭上双眼，皮埃罗蓝色眼睛的景象依然在他眼前。所有的贝壳都唱起歌了。

“那有什么关系呢。”庞塔诺说，“我爱您。”

跟随吉拉蒂尼回米兰之后不久，冬天之前，庞塔诺又只身回到罗马。这次他停留了一个月，几乎时时与皮埃罗待在一起。在空旷的老宅里，皮埃罗邀请他一起脱光衣服，随意地走动，在沙发地面和床上久坐，甚至吃饭读书。而来到小公寓的时候，他们则像婴儿那样裹着柔软的睡衣和毯子相拥而息。

因为约好在春天一起去皮埃罗的家乡，庞塔诺在春天来临之际莫名地患上咳嗽和头痛症，并且使得医生为他开出宛如上世纪贵族的诊断书，去阳光水分充足的区域长期休养。

皮埃罗的童年在南部渔村度过，与庞塔诺曾经住过的那座不无相似。皮埃罗的父亲是村中绅士，住在与大众相隔的僻静处，不需要亲手操劳农务。家中女仆个个身形粗壮，热情洋溢。庞塔诺来到这里，仿佛进入了电影中的南方世界。他的头痛确切地好起来，额头和脖颈晒成焦糖的甜蜜颜色，皮肤湿润而饱满。

庞塔诺和皮埃罗住在顶楼，房间由浴室相通。两人经常一起洗浴，在狭窄的浴缸中发出滑稽的水声和摩擦声，而又要忌讳楼下的主人，声音时扬时抑。

证券交易员的假期永远比情理之中来得短暂，皮埃罗收拾行李时却分外愉快。他是个真正的罗马人，为即将离开此地回家而兴奋。庞塔诺被好客的老先生留下来，在皮埃罗不在的日子，继续在这座村庄寻觅他所说过的 _濒死挣扎_ 的气息。

一方面，这里的人们或许在挣扎中生活，却绝无死气。这些墙壁上绝无霉斑，也没有白色石灰晦气的裂痕。另一方面，与描述它的电影相同，这个世界正在缓慢地衰败，然而绝无挣扎的痕迹。它满怀着庄严，热力，乃至于乐观向坟墓踏去，只因坟墓是生命唯一的归宿。皮埃罗并不懂得庞塔诺所描绘的死亡的威力，抑或它的魅力。他是行走在人间的福玻斯，所到之处皆为黑暗而从未认识过黑暗，凭着无知和神秘令包括庞塔诺在内的所有人恐惧、艳羡、爱慕不已。

临行前，庞塔诺向皮埃罗的父亲打听罗马老宅的确切地址，寄出一封信。信上邀请皮埃罗到米兰拜访他，地址及电话未附。

庞塔诺在返程的火车上偶有灵感，记下几张便条。岂知一到米兰，便被文界出于对他传记作品失望或希望的反响声潮裹挟，以便条作为引子，马不停蹄地投入写作和聚会。他在聚会上停留得越来越晚，在女士们对他样貌的赞美中四处周游，博取欢心。她们无一不叹服于南方风土的奇妙伟力，竟能让庞塔诺显得像个小伙子那般轻盈开朗了。这样的人丝毫不在乎，唯有庞塔诺自己知道，正驱使着他以难以理喻的速度衰老的，堪堪是同样的力量。


End file.
